marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four Vol 1 379
** ** }} ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** * ** ** Items: * Vehicles: * * | Notes = Continuity Notes * A number of events have happened between last issue and this story. A number of events happen between A number of events happen to the Fantastic Four between pages 20 and 21 of . ** Ben later appears in ** Johnny and Ben make an appearance in ** The entire team later takes part in the Infinity Crusade event which runs from - . Members of the Fantastic Four also appear in the following Infinity Crusade cross-over stories that also occur in during this event. *** Reed specifically appears in , , , , , , and . *** Sue appears in , , , and . *** Johnny is seen in , , , , , , and . *** Ben appears in , , , , , , , . ** Ben and Reed later make a brief cameo in . ** Then follows the last two pages of last issue, followed by the events of this issue. * Some facts about Sharon's mutations here: ** Sharon was mutated into a She-Thing form in when she was exposed to Cosmic Rays. ** She eventually sought a cure from Doctor Doom in in exchange for spying on the Fantastic Four. ** Sharon's duplicity was exposed in , and Sharon betrayed Doom, who vowed to get revenge against her. ** Doom sent his minions to spy on her in and they later triggered her current mutation at the end of . * Reed was injured by Huntara . * The Thing is wearing a helmet here because his face was scarred battling Wolverine in , he started wearing the helmet in the . Ben continues to wear the helmet until and his face is ultimately healed in . * Lyja mentions some of Sue Richards' trials and tribulations recently: ** She mentions Sue's inability to cast her invisible force fields without great strain. This was due to injuries suffered upon her by Doctor Doom in . ** She mentions the teenaged Franklin, who replaced Sue's Franklin after he was abducted by Nathaniel Richards in . The future Franklin remains until he is swapped back with his Earth-616 counterpart in . As clarifies, this is not an older version of Earth-616 Franklin, but an alternate reality counterpart. * The virus that Doctor Doom and his Servo-Guard are discussing is the Legacy Virus, which was unleashed upon the mutant population by Stryfe in following the end of the X-Cutioner's Song event. Some facts about Doom's concerns here: ** The Servo-Guard states that the virus is fatal and has killed all mutants infected with it. This is a vague reference to the recent death of Illyana Rasputina who succumbed to the virus in ** Doom's concerns that it might mutate and spread to the human population are valid. Later on in , a viral based mutant named Infecta dying of the virus. This caused it to mutate and effect humans, although the only human ever recorded as having the virus was mutant researched Moira MacTaggert in . ** Although Doom begins collecting data to find a cure, one is not developed until the Beast developed a cure in . Which happens two years after this story in Marvel time. * Doom mentions how he once wielded the Power Cosmic of a Watcher. He is referring to when he stole the powers of Aron the Rogue Watcher in , he lost most of that power in . * Franklin knows who Huntara is because, as revealed in , they grew up together. Franklin's mission in the past is to stop Hyperstorm from killing the Fantastic Four. A complex quest that finally reaches fruition in . * The Fearsome Foursome are not named here, they are officially named in . * Klaw remarks how Devos' ship is not as impressive as the one owned by Galactus. Klaw was a secret visitor aboard the Worldship of Galactus due to a complex series of events: ** Klaw's form was absorbed by the mutant named Dazzler, who has the ability to convert sound into light energy. She did this in . ** Later when Dazzler was abducted by Galactus in , she unleashed this energy upon her foe. It was believed that Klaw was dead. ** However in , Doctor Doom invaded the Worldship and discovered that Klaw was still alive, that his energies were trapped within the walls of the ship and freed him. * Following their appearances here, the Fearsome Foursome are next seen in . * People are afraid of the Human Torch due to the fact that he accidentally set fire to Empire State University in . Johnny was on the run from the law after that in the until he turned himself over to the authorities in . Johnny's court trial was from - . * Lyja disguises herself as Bridgett O'Neil an ESU student that Johnny first met in . * Lyja's jealousy over Bridgett is due to the following facts: ** As revealed in , Lyja took the place of Alicia Masters in order to spy on the Fantastic Four circa . Due to the fact that the Thing was no longer part of the group, Lyja pursued a relationship with Johnny in order to maintain ties to the group. ** Johnny eventually married "Alicia" in . ** Lyja was eventually exposed in and was seemingly slain the during a mission to rescue the real Alicia Masters from the Skrulls. ** Lyja and her commander Paibok survived and have been trying to ruin Johnny from - . ** As revealed in and , Lyja and Johnny's "child" is not their offspring but a Gha'Barri implanted in her by Paibok. ** Eventually, Lyja betrayed Paibok when she realized she still cared for Johnny, and came to her ex-husband's side in his battle against the Secret Defenders in . She has remained by his side ever since. ** She first started becoming jealous of Bridgett after meeting her during Johnny trial in - . * The top levels of the Four Freedoms Plaza are seen destroyed here, as they were destroyed by a Gamma bomb in / . Repairs have been halter due to the settlement that the Fantastic Four had to make with Empire State University in to pay for the damages caused by Johnny to campus in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}